Leopard Change Its Spots
by Akire Shinemoon
Summary: Dictionary Defonition of Jhudora: Proper Noun 1. Evil Being 2. Selfish Dark Faerie 3. A leopard who might be able to change her spots...
1. Jhudora the Pain

Hey! It's Akire here. Thanks for looking at my story, and I hope you like it! Also, stop here if you don't play Neopets... you won't understand a thing. And Karma Leafbarer, if you ever read this, thanks for your GREAT Dr.Death stories! I'm a big fan!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
"Bring me a Faerie Paintbrush and you will be greatly rewarded," Jhudora says sweetly, giving a quick smile.  
  
"But, what if I can't get it... You know how expensive those are." said a trembling young Kacheek.  
  
"Oh, yes... those are quite expensive," Jhudora pressed a long finger to her chin, feigning deep thought, "Hmmm... well if you cannot retrieve what I ask for, prepare yourself for pain. Make me happy, you're happy. Make me mad, oh you're sad."  
  
The blue Kacheek falters as he walks away with his owner to find a Faerie Brush, and a lone tear drops down his furry cheek.  
  
The next pet to visit Jhudora steped up to her grand, purple cloud uncertainly. What am I getting myself into, she thought.  
  
"Oh yes, another errand runner. I hope you're going to do a good job little girl." Jhudora twirls her purple/green streaked hair around her finger.  
  
The Faerie Gelert gives a quick nod, staring at her paws.  
  
"Let's see, let's see..." the Dark Faerie says grabbing her list. "Mhm. It seems I'm looking for a..." she flips the page, "A pizza. Yes, a pizza, I'm starving."  
  
The Gelert stares in disbelief. "You want me to get you a 7 NP snack, while you gave that other guy a 100,000 NP paintbrush to retrieve?"  
  
"Well, I'm hungry now." Jhudora shrugs indifferently.  
  
"Be back in a sec!" The Gelert sings, surprised at her GREAT fortune. She trots off to the Shop Wizard as Jhudora leans back on her custom-built cloud couch.  
  
"Jhudora... you rock." she sighs and closes her eyes for a "well deserved" nap.  
  
********************************************  
  
"Jhudora... you stink!" says the blue Kacheek spitefully looking down at the Faerie Paint Brush he held in his hands. How he wished he could use it for himself. He suddenly remembers the dark Faerie's threatening words. "Someday, you will definitely pay me back, Jhudora." he whispers to himself.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Browsing through the pizza shop, Korrina, the Faerie Gelert, still marvels at her luck.  
  
"These pizzas do look tasty... no wonder Jhudora wants one," Korrina sniffs. Mmmmmmmmmmm. Pizza! The sweet, sweet smell of fresh out of the oven pizza! No! This is for Jhudora, Jhudora, Jhudora.  
  
When Korrina had finished selecting the appropriate pizza she asked the Blumaroo how much it was.  
  
"100 NP miss, but well worth it!"  
  
Not exactly 7NP, but Korrina could manage. She did, after all, have a good paying job at the Toy Shop.  
  
Ten minutes later Korrina is next in line to give her item to Jhudora. "I wonder what my reward will be," says the Gelert silently, to no one in particular.  
  
"Last time I got some Noxious Poison. Shoulda payed more attention to the name, cuz when I fed it to my petpet, it up an died," responded a golden Meerca, "Boy that Jhudora is a pain."  
  
"Then why do you keep coming to her?" Korrina asked.  
  
"Keep wishin for that big prize..."  
  
"What 'big prize'? I thought this was just for fun."  
  
"For fun? If this was fun then Lupes could fly! No, this is just to prove to the guys I can get da big prize."  
  
Korrina was just going to explain to the Meerca that Faerie Lupes could fly, but then Jhudora called her up.  
  
"Got my lunch? I'm ravenous!"  
  
"Right here Ms. Judy!" Korrina held out the pizza.  
  
"Excellent!" Korrina stood and watched as Jhudora's eyes lit poisonous green as she gobbled the pizza. She must've really been hungry.  
  
When the Faerie had made sure she'd eaten the whole pizza, including the crumbs scattered around the cloud, she looked up at Korrina again, just realizing she was still there.  
  
"What are you standing there for, you could've left when I started eating?"  
  
"Well, don't I get an award or something?"  
  
Jhudora laughed evilly; Korrina could've slapped her.  
  
"Oh, that's only when I'm feeling generous," said Jhudora, wiping the tears from her emerald eyes.  
  
Korrina could almost feel the steam pouring out of her long ears. She turned around and left.  
  
Jhudora called, "Come back tomorrow! Oh, and don't call me Judy anymore if you want to keep those precious ears."  
  
Korrina yelped and held her ear protectively.  
  
********************************************  
  
The blue Kacheek, namely Amro, slapped down the Faerie Paintbrush onto the crystal table in front of Jhudora.  
  
"There ya go, *yer Majesty*." he spat.  
  
Jhudora picked up the limp paintbrush by the handle.  
  
"Oh! You broke it!" she said, examining it, "And you dented the table too! Aw, what a shame! And I was going to give you this great Wand of Nova too!"  
  
Amro stared at the glowing rod, a lump growing in his throat.  
  
"But too bad! I guess you'll just have to get me another paintbrush, and a new crystal table too!"  
  
Amro's entire body shook. It was all he could do to keep himself from strangling the dark Faerie.  
  
"I'll give you, say, 20 minutes?"  
  
"Oh, you'll pay Jhudora... you'll pay," Amro muttered under his breath as he walked back to the Shop Wizard once more.  
  
  
  
TBC... 


	2. Conversations and Jobs

Hey yall! Akire again. Just wanna thank everyone for their input, reviews, all that good stuff. So…. Just thanks for reading my story! Hope you still like it! =0)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Hey Korr," says a pink Lupe, throwing Korrina, the Faerie Gelert, a toy shop apron.  
  
" Hey Ginn," Korrina replies sleepily, stifling a yawn.  
  
"Long night?"  
  
"Oh yeah… kept having these weird dreams… some demon faerie slavedriver…"  
  
"Jhudora?" laughs Ginny.  
  
"Maybe. I think it has something to do with my visit to her yesterday, ya know, I had to get her a pizza… just a pizza, while some Kacheek had to get her a Faerie Brush."  
  
"Unlucky chap. Wouldn't like to be him."  
  
"No."  
  
Just then a striped Kau trots in with her mother, a starry Kau.  
  
"I'm looking for a Faerie Queen Plushie. Do you have any at the moment?" says the mother Kau.  
  
"Oh, I'm afraid we don't carry those. You can find them at the Hidden Tower though," says Korrina.  
  
"Well thank you anyway."  
  
"Welcome. Come again soon!"  
  
"Wow! Talk about unlucky. How would you like to have to buy a Queen Plushie! VERY expensive," marvels Ginn.  
  
"Hmmmm." Mumbles Korrina  
  
"What?"  
  
" What do you think a Jhudora Plushie would look like?" muses Korrina.  
  
" Ha! Probably scare the Step-out shoes off of all the kids who see her!" laughs Ginn, "But seriously, what's with you and Jhudora? You didn't drink anything she gave you, did you?"  
  
"She didn't give me anything."  
  
"Oh. Right. How sad."  
  
"Did you ever get anything?"  
  
"Don't play," says Ginny straightening the toy shelves.  
  
"Too scared?" teases Korr.  
  
"Ya right. I'm not scared of anything."  
  
"Except NeoQuest."  
  
"Except that."  
  
*************************************  
  
"So then," says Amro, busily munching a hot dog, "she says 'Go get me a Faerie Paintbrush.'"  
  
"You could've just said no. That's what I'd do." Says Hubert, owner of Hubert's Hot Dogs, "Look, I got customers, you mind speeding up the story a little?"  
  
So Amro quickly told Hubert the story of all his purchases.  
  
"I think you need a job now," says Hubert pointedly.  
  
"Mind giving me one?"  
  
"Ummmmmm… no."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Try the toy shop. I think they're always looking for new employees."  
  
"The toy shop? Ugh, no."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"All that girly-girl atmosphere."  
  
"What's wrong with the color pink?" asks Hubert, turning a quite lovely shade of magenta himself.  
  
"Nothing, nothing."  
  
"Are you checking it out?"  
  
"Maybe. Can you get money from starting a guild?"  
  
"No way. Unless you make members pay, but then get ready for zero members."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"You are just the regular hmmmm-er today aren't you."  
  
"I'm thinking, Bert."  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
Ten minutes later…  
  
"I got it! I'll apply at the Toy Shop!"  
  
"Oh. How original." Sneers Hubert.  
  
  
  
TBC… 


End file.
